Raptornado
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: The stormchasers Encounter more than tornadoes in one unforgettable outing.


~ I do not own Jurassic World or Twister~

The team of stormchasers stepped out of their vehicles after the tornado had retreated. Suddenly, Melissa tapped shyly on Jo's arm. The blonde turned around and said "Yeah, what's up?" "Um... what does it sound like when a tornado siren malfunctions or something? " Jo looked confused at the question and said "I've.. never heard one malfunction I don't think. Why?" Melissa leaned in closer, for fear people would think she was losing it if they heard her. "I heard like a, chirp, but, not like a bird, it almost sounded like a dog barking but.. not... " she rambled. Jo looked confused and said "Um... ok..." Jo was about to argue further when she too heard a strange sound. "Wait... ya'll hush a minute! Does anyone hear that besides me and Melissa?" The team listened closely and one by one, noticed the noises coming from the brush. Jo walked over slowly. "Babe, careful. " Bill said as he patted Jo's back. She smiled reassuringly and continued walking. Suddenly, the sounds silenced, everything was eerily quiet, nothing could be heard but Jo's footsteps on the wet ground and Melissa's hard, nervous breathing. Jo reached the brush, and peered into a crack between leaves. "What is that?" she thought to herself as she saw a strange textured object. " See anything?" Dusty asked. "I'm not sure. It, may just be a beat up tree trunk from the storm but.. the texture.. it like, reminds me of a lizard or something but it's not moving. " Melissa slowly moved over to see what Jo was looking at. She stared intently at the thing, then reached out to touch it. Her hand met the strange object, and, suddenly, it was no longer an object. The girls were met with a vicious looking, amber eye. Melissa screamed and ran to hide behind Bill. Jo backed away slowly, wondering if the thing would give chase. Then, it slowly came out of the brush. Jo held her hand behind her, looking for Bill to help her. But she wasn't walking in the direction she thought she was, and she was too scared to notice. Something met her outstretched hand alright, but it wasn't Bill. Jo froze, she felt long, razor like claws on the ends of scaled fingers. The animal's muzzle rose to examine her, breathing it's hot breath on the back of her neck, growling softly. The other still moving closer from the front. Wendle, who was just coming out of her truck, stared at Jo in her bad situation in complete shock. "W-what are these things?" Jo asked nervously, careful not to make any sudden movements. Wendle quietly uttered the words "Velociraptors...Jo... do. not. move." Jo nodded slightly, fighting back tears. "Anybody got a gun?" Wendle asked quietly. Bill nodded and replied "Yeah, in my truck. Middle console." She nodded and ran to get the weapon. Jo was crying silently, hoping desperately one of the predators wouldn't decide to make a move. Wendle returned with the gun andand fired a warning shot into the air. The two huntresses didn't even look up. They just stared at Jo. "Bill, help.." Jo pleaded in a whisper. He looked at her sympathetically and then looked to Wendle to do something. Just then, something set off Dorothy, her siren began to wail, Triggering an attack from the Raptors. The larger of the two latched on to her leg. She screamed in pain and fell backwards into the smaller dinosaur. It roared viciously and began clawing at her chest and stomach. Jo was screaming and crying. Wendle fired four shots at the reptiles, hitting each one twice. The two turned their attention from Jo to Wendle. The larger acted as if she was ready to charge. The woman held her ground, pointing the gun at the raptor. The animal roared deafeningly and charged. Wendle shot at her 3 more times. She hit the attacker once, stunning her. The second ran in to aid her sister. Wendle tried to shoot, but she was out of bullets. Melissa then spotted a large stick that had broken in the storm. She ran to grab it, then snuck up behind the raptor, just as it was about to pounce, she hit it over the head with all her strength. The raptor quickly fell unconscious, staying awake just long enough to see her sister suffer the same thing. "Hmph. Take that you ugly lizards." Melissa said as she threw down the stick. "Woah.. Mel... " Bill said in astonishment. "You're tougher than you let on,girl!" Dusty said. Melissa smiled and went to help Jo. She sat down beside her, rubbing her forehead in attempt to help her relax after the ordeal. She was soon joined by everyone else. Jo clung to Melissa's arm and she said "Guys, back up a bit. She needs some space. " Melissa said calmly. They all did as she said, except for Bill, who crouched down to check on his girlfriend. "Are you ok, baby?" he asked lovingly. She nodded and said "Takes more than a couple of dinosaurs to get me down." with a smirk. Everyone smiled at the fact that Jo seemed to be acting like herself. Melissa and Bill helped her to the car, they planned to take her to the hospital for treatment. "So... what should we tell the doctor?" Melissa asked. "Tell em' it was a bear or something. They'd think we were crazy if we said it was a dinosaur attack. " Melissa said with a laugh. Bill smiled and said. "That's one storm chase I'll never forget. "

~ please review ~


End file.
